


Fuck Me

by sodisastrous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodisastrous/pseuds/sodisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Sebastian started. “I really have seen all those fantasies in your head.” He taunted. “Every time you imagined me screaming your name. Every time you wished it was me tugging at your prepubescent length. Every night that you lie awake dreaming of me slamming myself into you and making you beg for me to go harder.” He continued. Ciel was red hot by now, remembering all the shame filled nights he spent replaying fantasies in his mind involving Sebastian and his thick cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

Ciel lie awake in his bed, debating, no, contemplating, what he should do about his... _problem._  It’s not the first time this has happened.  In fact, it happens so often that Ciel has just become sick of even trying to fix it anymore. He could take a cold bath, sure. He could fix it another way as well, but he knows that his small fingers would never be as skilled as the long and slender gloved ones that his butler processed. Even the thought of those skillful hands made Ciel squirm between his sheets. Just the mere _thought_ made Ciel so _hot_.  He contemplated touching himself, but rendered it useless. He was beyond the point of guilt, shame, awkwardness. You see, this happened every time he thought of Sebastian. One thought would lead to another and eventually his thoughts ran wild in his young mind, and he was stuck with this _problem._

Ciel dared to let Sebastian cross his mind, knowing he would soon regret it. There, in his mind, was a tall and slender Sebastian, leaning over him seductively. Ciel’s heart raced to the thought of Sebastian stripping, one button at a time. And his smooth voice moaning Ciel’s name into the pillows. Ciel imagined how Sebastian would rut his hips, pushing himself deeper into Ciel. He imagined how Sebastian would stroke his hair lovingly, not even phased by the rabid boy below him scratching his back to hell.  He imagined how that long, skilled tongue would lick his neck up and down, searching for the spot that made him clutch Sebastian’s hair tightly and writhe beneath him. 

Ciel groaned in annoyance as his throbbing member began to leak into his night gown. There was a sudden knock at the door.”Young Master?” A smooth, velvety voice came from beyond the door. Ciel hurried to cover himself with the sheets surrounding him as the door slowly creaked open. Sebastian walked in nonchalantly, shutting the door behind him.  “Young master, I apologize for intruding, but I heard you groan. Are you alright?” Ciel’s cheeks flushed as he nodded furiously. “Fine Sebastian, I’m fine. Just not feeling well is all.”

Sebastian nodded in understandment as he sat down on the bed beside the boy. Ciel scooted unnoticeably away from Sebastian, worried and frantic. There was such thin fabric that was separating his aching cock and the wide open. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, my lord?” Sebastian asked in a low voice, almost like he was hinting towards something. Ciel blushed and shook his head. “No, no Sebastian. I’ll be quite alright, just need to sleep on it.” Ciel said confidently, hoping that would persuade Sebastian to leave.

“It?” Sebastian asked quizzically. Ciel looked at him, puzzled. “What do you mean ‘it?’?”Ciel questioned. “You said _sleep on it_. What does that mean? It.” Sebastian asked, almost teasingly. Ciel looked around nervously, sure that the demon had heard that expression before. “It’s just a saying, Sebastian. There is no _it._ ” Ciel lied. There was an ‘it’. Only, there was no proper way to explain that ‘it’ to his butler. 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But I think there is.” With that, Sebastian ripped the covers away from Ciel, exposing his throbbing member to the air. Sebastian tsked. “What irresponsibility, my lord. Giving yourself such an issue this late at night. Do you require assistance?”

Ciel scrunched his eyebrows together harshly as he spat, “Absolutely not, Sebastian, that’s sick. It’s nothing, it’ll be gone by tomorrow.” Ciel said, pulling the covers back over himself. Sebastian’s gaze met Ciel’s and he smirked. “Perhaps, my lord, but while I’m around it will continue to be an ongoing problem.” He stated seductively, licking his lips as he did so. Ciel shook his head slightly, mortified. _Had I groaned Sebastian’s name too loudly the other night?_ He thought to himself.

Sebastian shook his head. “No, that was the perfect volume if you ask me. Your thoughts, though. Those are louder than any time you’ve screamed my name.”

“H.. How did you..” Ciel started, unable to wrap his head around what had happened. Sebastian smirked as he said, “Do you forget, young master, that as part of the contract, I have to come every time you call me. That includes your inner voice.” Ciel stared widely at Sebastian, who was now crawling closer to Ciel. “I have the power, the privilege, to hear every thought you have about me. _Every. Single. One._ ”

Ciel’s face became redder than the tip of his cock, still leaking and anticipating touch. Sebastian smiled to himself in triumph as Ciel squirmed beneath him. “No..” Ciel muttered to himself in disgust. Sebastian couldn’t know about all his dirty fantasies. Ciel hung his head in shame momentarily, before his chin was lifted by a gloved finger gently. “Now, why are we so embarrassed? It’s become my favorite nightly event.”

Ciel blushed an even deeper shade of red as Sebastian licked his lips in memory of all the times he listened in on his master’s dirty fantasies of what he’d like him to do to him. He remembers all the things that Ciel wished he’d say to him. All the small features of Sebastian’s body that had become so bluntly sexualized in his midnight erotica. Sebastian moaned to himself in memory of the thoughts that had once protruded the young master’s innocent mind.

“Sebastian, get off me at once.” Ciel spoke harshly as Sebastian leaned in close, resting his on the bed on the side of Ciel’s tiny frame. Sebastian remained in the same position. See, he hadn’t been given an _order_ to move. Ciel’s face flushed in annoyance at Sebastian’s stubbornness. “Did you not hear me, Sebastian? Off!” Sebastian smirked. “Is that an order?”

Ciel grit his teeth in defeat. He really didn’t want Sebastian to move, so he remained silent as Sebastian straddled his small waist and cupped his chin with his hand. “See, master, you really don’t want me to leave, do you?” Sebastian teased, sitting lightly on Ciel’s cloth covered cock. Ciel moaned loudly at the friction, rutting his hips up against Sebastian’s rigid fabric. Sebastian smiled cockily.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in disgust. “No! I have no interest at all in _fucking_ you.” He lied

“You know,” Sebastian started. “I really have seen all those fantasies in your head.” He taunted. “Every time you imagined me screaming your name. Every time you wished it was me tugging at your prepubescent length. Every night that you lie awake dreaming of me slamming myself into you and making you beg for me to go harder.” He continued. Ciel was red hot by now, remembering all the shame filled nights he spent replaying fantasies in his mind involving Sebastian and his thick cock.

“You know, for a master with no trouble giving orders, you really do get off to the thought of being dominated, don’t you.” Ciel opened his mouth to defend himself, but was cut off by the demon’s tongue inviting itself into his mouth. The demon brought his hand up to touch Ciel’s face as he tongue fucked his mouth roughly, moving his rough, skilled lips against those of an innocent.

Sebastian broke the kiss and looked cockily at the young boy, who was trying hard to regain his breath. “See, young master?” Sebastian started. “You love it when I do dirty things to you.”

That’s when Ciel had enough of this torment, and flipped Sebastian and him over. Sebastian lay wide eyed on the bed with Ciel straddling him, panting above him.

“I will take orders from no one.” Ciel spat furiously. He ripped apart two pieces of fabric from the sheets he was tangled in and used them to restrain Sebastian’s wrists to the bed posts. Sebastian stayed wide eyed as he watched this happen, thrilled with the new attitude of his master. Though he’d never been too keen on being a demon subservient to a human, he would be lying if he said this didn’t turn him on.

Ciel quirked his eyebrow at Sebastian, as if to say ‘look who’s dominating who, now’. Ciel quickly undid the buttons of Sebastian’s pants and freed his large member. Ciel nearly drooled at the sight. The tip was pink with anticipation and already leaking. Ciel smiled to himself in realization that Sebastian’s cock was aching for his touch. Ciel lowered himself to Sebastian’s cock and pumped it a few times experimentally.

Sebastian hissed at the touch but remained stoic in expression. “I’m a demon, young master. I’ve been around awhile. You’ll have to try harder to impress me.”

Ciel huffed and took a moment to think. Hastily he decided to take the tip of Sebastian’s cock in his mouth, and dipped his tongue into the slit. Sebastian’s mouth opened to let out a groan, and to show his shock at Ciel’s actions. Ciel could see that he still needed to try harder to really make the butler beg.

Ciel shoved more of the cock down his throat and sucked as hard as he could, ignoring the pain in his locking jaw. Sebastian threw his head back in the pillows. Sure, he’s had his dick sucked before, but never but a mouth so small, or by a person so innocent. The sight of young Ciel taking his dick and looking up at him with those big blue and purple eyes in pure and utter innocence. That was a sight to see.

Ciel bobbed his head back up with a pop and used his small tongue to rivet into the sensitive tip of the butler’s now red cock. Ciel began to suck around the edges of the sensitive tip, biting ever so slightly at times. Sebastian pushed his hips up in lust. Ciel could see that he was slowly driving the demon mad.

Ciel slowly attached his lips to the side of Sebastian’s tip, sucking it slightly. Sebastian groaned, wanting more. Ciel licked it so softly, and bit down with his teeth just enough to make the demon arch his back off the cotton fabrics and throw his head down into the pillows. Ciel smiled against the leaking cock on his lips, and bit down just a bit harder. He lowered his lips to press soft kisses along the skin around Sebastian’s cock, sucking on the sensitive spots that made Sebastian groan a high pitched groan into the pillows. Ciel make one final hickie along a spot that connected Sebastian’s cock to his inner and upper thigh. Sebastian growled, he couldn’t take it anymore. He looked down at Ciel with pleading eyes.

“Please young master please. I need you. I uh mm.” Sebastian was cut off mid sentence by Ciel licking Sebastian’s length from base to tip.

“I know what you need, Sebastian. I want you to say it.”

Sebastian fluttered open his eyes pleadingly. “Please young master.”

“Say it. Tell me what you want.”

“Master please don’t make me do such humiliating tasks.”

“Say. It.”

There was a momentary pause between the two as Ciel soaked in the look of the desperate butler, and Sebastian studied Ciel’s face, secretly loving the way he was humiliating him.

“I want you to ride me into the mattress.”

Ciel smiled at his justice, and positioned himself to lower onto Sebastian’s cock. It was painful at first, sliding in. His cock was wet with precum and saliva, yet it still managed to sting. Ciel made it all the way down on his cock, groaning at the slight pain and pleasure of being filled up. Ciel wiggled his hips a little on Sebastian’s cock, seeing the kind of reaction he would get from the raven haired man beneath him. Sebastian whimpered and tugged at his restrained wrists. “Please master. Please move. Please please please.”

Ciel loved the way Sebastian was begging for him. He loved the way Sebastian would bury his face in the pillows and bite down on them. He absolutely loved how hot he could get the demon below him.  Ciel lifted his hips just a bit, and slammed back down, eliciting a moan from both himself and the writhing demon beneath him. Ciel tightened his muscles around Sebastian’s cock, loving the way it made him throw his head back and cry out.

“Yes, master. Please. Please. Oh yes.”

“That’s right. Beg.” Ciel was becoming overpowered with his dominance as he instructed for the demon to beg for his sex.

“Please master oh please.” Sebastian cried to him, eyes teary and hard to stay open. “Please.” He whispered.

Ciel smiled, then lifted himself up, almost removing Sebastian’s cock, and slammed back down. The pain was bearable but the pleasure was over stimulating and made Ciel claw at the fabrics. He panted, unable to regain the strength to do that again.

Sebastian let out a throaty moan and tugged hard at his wrist restraints, loosening them enough to slip his hands free.

Sebastian gripped the young boy’s hips and lifted them enough to slam them back down on his cock. Sebastian resisted the urge to throw his head back in ecstasy as Ciel cried out, clawing at the demon’s chest. Sebastian repeated the motion again and again, causing Ciel to throw his head back and bite down on his arm. He whimpered pathetically as Sebastian slammed himself into him. Tears filled his eyes as the pleasure built up in his stomach.

“Fuck, Sebastian. Harder. So much harder.” Ciel cried out in defeat. He didn’t care about keeping up his dominance act. All he wanted now was a release, and a good hard fuck.

Sebastian smiled, happy to oblige. He picked the young boy up farther than before, and whilst slamming him back down, jutted his hips into him as well. And he repeated this motion faster and faster, harder and harder until Ciel used one hand to puncture the demon’s skin with his nails so vigorously clutching his chest, and the other hand to grip his hair tightly as he came hard with a loud scream of Sebastian’s name. “Sebastian!” Ciel cried out in ecstasy as the man below him continued to slam his hips in and out of him. Sebastian came soon after, spilling himself inside the boy and letting the pillows catch his tears of pleasure.

They both stood their positions, panting and coming down from their high.

“Now, master, tell me again how you don’t want to fuck me.”

 

‾  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

 


End file.
